bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Usui
Usui (雨水) is a character of the manga Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. History Usui is the second member of the IXEX Black Gambling Corp to be introduced. He is first seen with the other two Gambling Corp members (GURA-san the Punisher and Princess Chinchiro) as Tsuru Tsurulina III orders them to hunt down former Maruhage members and enslave them. He is later shown with the rest of his group standing over Gunkan's unconscious body. Later, after Chinchiro has been defeated, Usui (now in control of the Kita Ward) is seen crumpling up Bo-bobo's wanted poster in disgust. His disgust turns to shock however, when he sees Softon's head in his chair (making it look like someone has pooped on his chair). He angrily challenges Softon to a fight, but Softon mocks him by dragging him to Babylon world to show off his new powers. Usui fails to hit him once, but right when he is about to, Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke strike him down. With Softon, Bo-bobo, and Don Patch all fighting him at once, Usui calls upon his top two henchmen to help him, but they prove to be ineffective. With only one option left, Usui calls upon the full power of his Fist of muddled ninja; he transforms himself into a giant, and more powerful foe. Seeing as how their foe is now too powerful, Don Patch and Bo-bobo fuse into PatchBobo. But not even PatchBobo lands any hits on Usui. Suddenly, when Don Patch pushes an unknown button inside of Bo-bobo, PatchBobo turns into Pa-papatch! Usui still doubts his opponents ability, and proceeds to fight, but Pa-papatch proves far too powerful to be dealt with. Furious now, the angry ninja charges at the fusion, only to have his head smashed by a wedding cake and a birthday cake! Usui passes out, and forfeits control over the Kita Ward. He is later seen alongside GURA and Chinchiro, in the ruins of one of the wards. The three watch silently as they watch their boss get beaten on a monitor screen. Powers His "Dororon Ninja Shinken" (ドロロン忍者真拳; "Fist of the Muddled Ninja"), is a direct parody on ninja abilities from other manga, specifically Naruto. With it he can imitate common ninja abilities, including cloning himself, throwing shuriken, and using summons. Attacks *'Three-Fold Extreme Clones: Moonlight Madness Slice' (三重極（きわみ）分身 月光・乱心斬り): *'Disorderly Kunai: Karaidan' (乱れクナイ 華雷弾): *'Lightning Slash' (雷光斬): *'Fireworks Super-Ninjutsu' (炎風雷ごうの超忍術): *'Enjin-Raijin Zubababan's Super Jutsu' (炎神雷神ズバババンの超術): *'Guillotine Scalp Super Jutsu' (ギロチン斬頭超術): *鳥獣王・巨大変化の術 Forms In his first form, Usui has light hair, and wears a long black jacket. He has bandages from his wrists to his elbows, and weilds a sword. His second form is not as impressive as the other IXEX members transformations. He simply becomes a larger version of his first form, except now, Usui has two ninja scrolls with him. Certain accessories have been added to his clothing, including spikey shoulder armor, feathers around the collar of his shirt, and he wears a necklace with a different Japanese symbol on every orb. Appearances *'Manga appearances': Shinsetsu 38, 40, 48-50, 62 Trivia *Out of all of the Black Gambling Corps members, Usui did not conceal his true appearance with a transformation. *Usui can often be seen with a cigarette in his mouth. *On an interesting note, Usui intentionally hits his opponents only once throughout the entire fight, suggesting that he is the weakest member of the Black Gambling Corps. Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters